A New Enemy
by sweet-lovin-zombie
Summary: Jacob and Emmett find Nico being attacked by Victoria. After he is placed under the care of the Cullens, he realizes that they aren't exactly… human. How can he trust them? And what happens when Victoria comes back to finish what she started?
1. Finding :3

Ok, so I wrote this as sort of a writing exercise… then again, all the fanfics I write r exercises… ok, well I've written fanfics for PJO and Twilight, and now, I am writing a CROSSOVER!

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight. But I do own… MY REFRIDGERATOR! **

Jacob POV

I raced through the trees, not really having any intention of where I was going. I just wanted to run. For fun! Till the day is done! Underneath the sun! And—ok, I'm done rhyming. I could hear the thoughts of the rest of the pack clearly in my head. Leah and Seth were arguing about something, Paul and Quill were comparing their fur colors, and Sam was trying to block out the sounds of their voices.

I smiled. Just a regular day as a—HOLY CRAP! I stopped dead in my tracks. The other wolves must've sensed my shock because they all stopped as well.

_Jacob? _Sam asked. _What is it? _

_Victoria. _I growled. Her unmistakable scent filled my nose like the smell of a dead fish.

The other wolves mentally snarled. That stupid redhead had caused us more trouble than she was worth. Jacob's mind filled with rage as he remembered all the nights he had come home, and collapsed into his bed crabby with exhaustion… and _failure. _

I once more broke into a run, following the path that Victoria had clumsily left behind. But then, I caught a whiff of something that made my blood run cold: The scent of a human. Victoria had been following a human.

Anger caused my legs to move faster. Victoria had the nerve to come to _our _forest, and prey on humans that we were supposed to protect from monsters like her, and then she—I came to a stop behind the cover of some tall pine trees. Peering through them, I saw a large clearing. Sitting in the middle was the redheaded demon: _Victoria. _She seemed to be kneeling over something though, pulling it closer to her.

I squinted my eyes, and with a sickening twist in my stomach, I realized it was the unconscious form of a boy. Victoria had a firm grip on his shoulders, and was pulling his neck closer to her mouth. One more inch, and… suddenly, there was a flash, and something knocked across the clearing. I looked closer at her attacker, and saw that it was Emmett, one of those bloodsuckers. What was _he _doing here? But although I would never admit it, I was a little relieved to see him. He had just saved that kid's life.

Victoria snarled, and leapt to her feet. Emmett tried to tackle her, but she slipped away. She raced towards the boy. Angrily, I leapt out of the trees, and landed standing protectively over the boy.

The redhead screamed with rage, and turned, racing into the trees. Emmett looked like he was about to follow, but I barked at him, and shook my head. My pack was already in the woods. Maybe they would catch her trail…

_Got it! _Seth exclaimed excitedly. Pretty soon, the voices of the others joined in, and I knew the whole pack was after her.

"Go and change back." Emmett ordered. "I'll watch the kid."

I nodded, and raced towards the trees.

When I came back, I got my first real look at the kid: He had jet-black hair, pale, olive-tinted skin, and he wore dark, skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, converse, and a silver skull ring. Despite his appearance, he seemed like the kind of kid who would normally be very happy, and energetic. But right now… he just looked broken.

Emmett seemed to notice this too. "I should take him to Carlisle. He looks pretty badly injured."

I scowled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who says he goes with you? _I'm _the one that found him!"

The bloodsucker snarled. "Well is _your _dad a doctor?"

_Damn!_ I thought angrily.He had a point. "Fine." I hissed through clenched teeth. "But you'd better not make a snack out of him."

Emmett glared, and scooped up the kid in his huge arms. Then, he raced away into the trees.

Rosalie POV

I was pretty worried when Emmett didn't come home as soon as he'd promised. _Where can he be? _I thought worriedly. But I wasn't the only worried one. The rest of the family was gathered in the living room, waiting for the return of my husband.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Emmett came through the front door, only… he was carrying something. Wait a minute! He was carrying a boy!

Carlisle immediately rushed over, followed by Esme.

"What happened?" She asked in concern. "You didn't…" she didn't finish the sentence. All of us stared at Emmett in shock. Had _he _been the one to harm this kid?

"No, it wasn't me." Emmett replied. Everyone looked relieved, for a moment, but then they seemed to remember the child Emmett was carrying.

Carlisle quickly gestured towards the couch, and Emmett placed him down, as gently as possible.

I went over to Emmett while Carlisle looked over the mysterious boy. "If it wasn't you, then who attacked him?"

Emmett snarled. "Our fiery-haired friend."

All of the Cullens froze. _Victoria _had done this? Looking at the child, I grew even angrier. He only looked about 12 or 13.

"Where did you find him?" I questioned.

Emmett told us about how he had found him in a clearing, and Jacob had helped chase away Victoria.

Esme looked like she would cry if it were possible. "Why would Victoria do that to a-a-a _child?_"

I sighed "Is he ok, Carlisle?"

My stepfather shook his head. "He has multiple injuries. It may take him quite a while to recover. It looks like Victoria did a lot of damage."

"So, should we take him to the hospital?" Edward asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No. They will question what happened. And plus… I don't think he's _human._"

That caused many of us to raise our eyebrows. How could Carlisle think that the boy wasn't human? The only inhuman things in existence were Vampires, and Werewolves. And he was clearly neither. Could there possibly be something else? Something… we didn't know about? I didn't have time to question him, because he lifted up the boy, and carried him upstairs. We all followed.

**Nico POV**__**(Before the Attack)**

I stalked through the woods, in anger. I had been _trying _to shadow travel to Camp Half-Blood, but I ended up in some random forest! Stupid shadows. Well, at least it wasn't China.

But then again, this is pretty bad, I mean—I froze. I had _heard _something. It was like a twig snapping or something. Which meant something was following.

I barely had time to glimpse a blur of a figure, and I was flung backwards into a hugs oak tree. In panic, I swatted in front of me, but there was nothing to hit. I looked around wildly for my attacker, but there was no one in sight. Slowly, I rose to my feet, but as soon as I did, I was flung sideways. As I hit the ground, I landed on my arm, and it made a sickening snap before being engulfed with pain.

Before I could scream, something kicked my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs. Then, someone grabbed my shoulders, and flung me into another tree. When I hit the ground, my head smacked against a rock, and my eyesight began to get fuzzy.

The last thing I remember before passing out was seeing a pale, fiery-redhead smiling evilly at me, as if she enjoyed my pain.

**Hey, itz me again! K, so nxt chpter, Nico meets the Cullens! I would've made it happen in this chpter, bt I'm tired! K, gnight! Nd plz review! The more u review, tha faster I update!**


	2. Waking Up :O

Nico POV

I slowly opened my eyes, and took in my surroundings. I was in a large, beautifully decorated bedroom. **(A/N Picture of the bedroom on my profile) **The walls were a light, cream color, and the floor was made of a light colored wood. Laid out on the floor was a chocolate-colored shag carpet rug. The wall to my right was covered in windows that had cream-colored curtains over them. The bed I was laying in was very modern looking. It had cream-colored sheets, blankets, and pillows. Folded at the foot of the bed was a chocolate-brown, fuzzy looking blanket. The bed was very cozy, and soft. I almost didn't want to get up, but I needed to figure out where I was.

I tried to sit up, but when I did, I gasped in pain. Every bone in my body ached. In defeat, I collapsed back down on the soft, warm, cozy pillows. Sure, they were comfy, but at the moment, I was scared. Where was I? Who lived here? What did they want with me? I tried to rotate my head, and look more around the room, but I couldn't move it. In confusion, I reached up to touch it, but instead of feeling a neck, I felt a strange, hard fabric, and then hard plastic. _Wtf? _Upon instinct, I tried to feel it with my other hand, but I realized it was in a cast. My eyes widened. _How… _It was then that I realized that my leg was _also _in a cast.

The feeling of panic overwhelmed me. I had broken my neck, right arm, _and _left leg? What… what had happened? It was then that I remembered the redhead that attacked me. _Oh no… _

"So you're finally awake." Said a voice. I couldn't look over to see them, so I had to wait for them to get close enough so that I could see their face.

Edward's POV

"So you're finally awake." I said, walking over to the boy. He stared at me, with a look of sheer terror in his pure black eyes. I felt pretty bad for him. His face was all bruised and scraped, and his left eye was black. **(A/N I mean an actual black eye, not his eye color!) **

"Who-who are you?" He asked.

I smiled kindly. "I'm Edward Cullen. What's your name?"

He hesitated for a moment, and I took this time to listen to his thoughts. It was strange though. I had to concentrate really hard to hear them, but this is what he was thinking: _Could he be a monster? Should I trust him? Is he going to hurt me? Should I tell him my name? Hmm, but what if he recognizes the name 'Nico Di Angelo'? Will he kill me? Maybe I should lie. I obviously can't fight in a state like this. I mean, he's obviously not human… maybe he's a monster… Hmm, let's see… pale skin… strangely colored eyes…perfect features… Oh gods. He's a vampire._

I quickly pulled out of his thoughts. How had he figured that out so fast? Maybe Carlisle was right… maybe this kid _wasn't _human.

"I-I'm Nico." He told me, unsurely. 

I nodded, but my thoughts were elsewhere. He knew… he knew… great! I had drug yet _another _innocent human into my world! Man! I _suck _at keeping secrets.

Hey, I think this chpter sukkkkkeeeeeddddd! Especially tha ending. Bt tht's just mi opinion. K, nxt chpter the camp nd gods find out Nico is missing! :0


	3. Tearful Eyes :'

_Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Twilight. _Chiron POV

I paced around anxiously, occasionally glancing out the window at the hill. There was a missing camper. And his name was Nico di Angelo. See, Nico has a habit of sneaking out of camp by using shadow travel, a skill his father had taught him. More than once, I warned him that it wasn't a good idea. What, with all the monsters out there, it just isn't safe for a half-blood—especially a child of the big three—to be wandering around on their own.

I thought that I had finally gotten the point across to him, but apparently not, because now he was missing. I'd tried to Iris message him, but to no avail. And after the fifth time I tried to contact him, an annoyed goddess of the rainbow came down, and said she couldn't locate him.

Now, I know I should have one of those 'I told you so' attitudes, but right now, I'm just scared. Nico's father would not be pleased with finding out that his son was missing. And I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Hey Chiron!" said a cheerful voice from behind me. I was so surprised that I nearly jumped out of my hooves!

Once my heartbeat slowed down, I turned around to find a smiling sun god.

"Lord Apollo." I said, bowing. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He shook his head. "No, you're the one who needs _my _help."

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Well, I _am _the god of prophecies." He said like it was obvious. "I foresaw that there was something I could help you with."

"Oh." I said with relief. "Actually, there _is _something you can help me with." Then I proceeded to tell him how Nico was missing, and asked him to inform Zeus and Poseidon so that _they _could be the ones to tell him. Not me. That way, they can calm him down, and I don't get zapped to ashes! And in the meantime, I would search for Nico.

Apollo looked angry after I finished telling him, and I was afraid I would get zapped to ashes after all, but he just started ranting to himself.

"What? He has the nerve to run away? Ugh! How did he know Aphrodite, Hermes and I were going to attack him with a spray tan today? Stupid kid!"

"Umm… Lord Apollo?" I interrupted.

He looked up at me. "Yes?"

"He didn't run away."

Apollo blushed, and looked down sheepishly. "Oh… But, yeah, I'll get Zeus to tell Hades as long as you don't tell Nico about the spray tan thing."

"Uhh… ok, sure." Now that I think about it, that boy _does _need a tan…

"Great!" He flashed me another blinding smile, before he turned into his true form, and vanished.

I sighed with relief. Now Hades will know, but now… how do I find Nico?

Zeus POV

I sat on my throne, arguing with my brother about who's kid was better when Apollo popped up on his throne.

"Hey!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "Great, you're both here. Listen, I need you to tell Hades something important."

"What could it possibly be, Apollo?" I asked irritated.

"His son is missing." Apollo said seriously, which was strange. He's almost _never _serious.

"What?" Poseidon and I asked in unison. Nico was _missing? _That's not good at all. Hades will be most upset. Hopefully he won't blame Chiron.

Apollo nodded, sadly. "He snuck out of camp last night, and didn't come back."

"Wow." Poseidon said. "Hades will be pretty upset."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't want to be here when he finds out, so bye!" Apollo announced. Then he flashed out.

I sighed, and pulled out a remote that Hephaestus made for me. It made it easier to summon the gods. I scanned my eyes across the device, until I found the Hades button. I pressed it, and in mere seconds, a very annoyed looking god of the dead popped up.

"What do you want?" He demanded. "I'm busy."

"Well," I said, as Poseidon and I stepped down from our thrones, and walked over to out brother. "We need to tell you something that might… upset you." I placed a hand on his shoulder.

He looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

I glanced at Poseidon, who sighed.

"Brother," the sea god said. "It's about your son, Nico." At this, Hades' face changed from confusion to worry.

"What is it? Is he ok?"

"We don't know." Poseidon replied. "He's missing."

The lord of the dead stayed silent for a moment which was not a good sign. That meant any minute he would—

"WHAT?" He shouted.

burst. And kill my eardrums.

"What do you mean he's missing? How did this happen?" Hades demanded.

I sighed. "Chiron said that Nico snuck out one night, and didn't come back."

A glimmer of hope lit up Hades' coal black eyes. "Well that doesn't mean he's missing. Maybe he's just lost!"

Poseidon shook his head sadly. "No, brother. Iris can't locate him. We have no idea where he is."

Hades looked down, pain clear on his face. And for the first time, ever, I saw tears glistening in his eyes. Poseidon and I stared at him in shock. Hades had _never _cried before! Never! Not once! He didn't cry when any of his _other _children died! I wondered what made Nico different.

Poseidon placed a caring hand on our brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Hades. Everything will be alright."

"No." Hades responded, his voice cracking. "It won't be." And with that, he turned, and left the room.

Poseidon and I stood in silence for a few moments until Poseidon said: "Poor Hades. He must be devastated."

I nodded in agreement. "I had no idea he and Nico were that close, though."

"Neither did I."

**Yay! I finished tha nxt chpter! K, tha nxt one will b where tha campers find out. I would've put it in this chpter, bt I didn't have time. :( Kk, byee!**


	4. Magic Dreams? :l

Percy POV

I was striding through camp, a grin planted on my face, when Chiron cantered up to me. "Hey, Chiron!" I exclaimed. "What's happenin?"

His expression wasn't cheerful as usual. He looked stressed, and strangely, _scared. _

My smile slipped. "What is it, Chiron?"

He sighed, and looked at the ground. "There is a missing camper."

_Oh no. _I thought. _A missing camper? It had to have been someone I knew if he came and told me first. Could it have been… Annabeth?_

"It was Nico."

My eyes widened. I mean, I was relieved it wasn't Annabeth, but I was shocked that it was Nico. Nico was like a little brother to me! How could he be missing? There had to be a mistake. "A-Are you sure? I mean, maybe he just went on a walk! And got lost! Or fell in a ditch! Or-Or—"

"Percy," Chiron interrupted. "I'm sorry. But he really is missing." And with that, he cantered off.

I stood there for a few moments. Thinking. Where could Nico be? Was he being hurt? Tortured? Forced to listen to Taylor Swift? **(A/N I don't hate Taylor Swift, or anything, I just thought Nico would hate her since he has the whole anti-social/loner thing going.) **All these thoughts kept running through my head again, and again, and again. If only I knew where he was! Then I could do something other than just stand here. In the middle of camp. Thinking…

Suddenly, a thought dawned on me. Maybe if I went to sleep, I would have a dream about where he was! I was such a genius!

And with that idea in my head, I ran to my cabin, and hopped in the bed. But then I realized something: I wasn't tired. A sigh escaped my lips. This would be harder than I thought…

After about an hour of lying in bed, doing nothing, I began to slip into the welcoming darkness of sleep. I had a really weird dream, though.

I saw a really weird bedroom. It was modern, and pretty expensive looking. I wondered what I was doing there, but then I saw someone lying in the bed. It was Nico! He looked horrible! He was all broken, and bruised!

"Nico!" I shouted. He must've not heard me, because he didn't move. He just lay there, sleeping. _Ok,_ I thought. _What would Annabeth do? … she would probably look around for some clues as to where Nico was. _So that's what I did.

I looked at everything! Tables, chairs, the floor. Nothing gave me any idea! Then, I spotted an envelope. It was fancy, and looked like someone rich sent it, but it also looked un-professional. This is what it said:

From: The Denali Clan

To: Carlisle Cullen, Forks Washington

"Forks Washington?" I muttered to myself. What was Nico doing in Forks Washington? And who was Carlisle Cullen? And better yet, how did you say his first name? Car-Lis-Lee? Care-Leese-Lay? Oh! I know! Car-Lissle! Yeah, that must be it!

But whatever his name was, he had Nico. And I had to find my cousin, no matter what. So, at that moment, I reached a decision: I was going to Forks Washington. Well… as soon as I got permission to go…

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a groan. At first I thought someone had seen me, but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Percy?"

I looked up, and saw Nico standing next to me.

_"Nico?" _ I glanced back at the bed, but Nico was still sleeping. Wait a minute… if he was _sleeping, _then… "Are you dreaming?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yep. Oh, this is so cool! We can visit each other in our dreams! Wait till I tell Annabeth!"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"So, are you okay?" I asked, my brotherly side taking over.

"Do I _look _okay?" Nico pointed to his sleeping form. Although I knew Nico and I were in our dream forms, it was a little creepy to see him in two places at once.

"What did they do to you Nico?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember I was trying to shadow-travel back to Camp Half-Blood, but I ended up in the middle of the woods. I figured I had to be close, because my shadow-travel has never backfired that badly. But while I was walking through the woods, this redheaded girl attacked me."

"Was it Rachel?" I wondered aloud.

"No! Why would it be Rachel?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"_Anyway, _after that, I just remember waking up here."

"Oh." I calmed down a little. "Well, at least you're safe—"

"Safe?" Nico interrupted. "I'm anything _but _safe, Percy. The people that live here—the people that saved me—they aren't human. Percy, they're vampires."

My eyes bulged. "_Vampires?" _

"Yeah. I don't know why they would try to save me, but… I'm scared."

I looked into his eyes, and saw he really _was _scared. It surprised me a little. I mean, Nico is the kind of person who hides his emotions. He's not one to admit that he's afraid. I guess it's something he picked up from his father.

"Don't worry, Nico. I'll figure out something." I promised. I would've said more, but the scene before me started to fade. "Just stay put!"

"Not like I can leave." Nico grumbled. Then he was gone.

I opened my eyes, and saw that I was back in my bedroom. Normally, I would've been frustrated, but instead, I felt confident. I knew where I was going, and I knew how to save my cousin.

All I had to do was figure out how to get all the way to Forks Washington…

**Heyyy! It's me again! Hope u like this chapter! It was actually fun to write. Well, happy Thanksgiving! :D :D :D :D Now I must go eat food… **


	5. AN, Story on Hold

Dear Readers,

I apologize to those of you who thought this would be an update, but I think I might have to put my stories on hold.

As you may or may not know, I am the proud owner of two hairless rats, Meme and Squedgie. On Saturday, I realized something was very wrong with Squedgie: she had a tumor.

Now, at first I was panicked. I didn't even know that rats could get tumors. So I checked online and read that tumors in rats are very common, and there is an easy surgery to get rid of them. I felt a huge relief at hearing that. _Everything is going to be ok! _I thought. _She's going to be fine! _Boy was I wrong.

I took her to the vet with those same thoughts playing in my head, and that same feeling of relief settled in my stomach. So when the doctor checked her out, I didn't really pay attention much, but then I heard something that really shocked me.

See, tumors in rats are only easy to get rid of if they're above the tail area. Squedgie's is directly under her tail. And it's huge.

So, if I did get her the surgery it's not likely she would live through it, as she could die on the operating table. And if she doesn't get the surgery, she might not even make it a few more days.

So, I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose her, but if I have to, I want it to be sooner rather than later. Well, enjoy what fanfics I have posted so far. I am NOT giving up on any of my stories, but they are on hold. I just don't think I have it in me to continue them at the moment.

~sweet-lovin-zombie


	6. A Quest :o

**Hey guys! I decided to post this chapter, because I wrote some of it a while ago, and I really wanted to finish it. Squedgie is doing better. Her tumor stopped growing, and the vet told me that if it did, she could live on with it, and not have to get the surgery! Plus, her behavior has actually improved. She's way more active than she used to be, and she looks _happier. _Strange pets I have…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Twilight, or Percy Jackson. No matter how much I wish I did, I never will! **

**Victoria POV (Told from 3rd person)**

Victoria was not pleased. At _all. _Then again, she was hardly _ever _pleased, but that's not the point! The _point _is that she felt completely and utterly _humiliated! _Now not only had she failed to kill that pathetic human _Bella,_ but now she couldn't even manage to kill a pathetic human _child! _

_I'm losing my touch. _Victoria thought to herself. _This whole army thing is too stressful. I think I've gone soft! _

In an outrage, Victoria picked up a rock from the ground, and crushed it in frustration. _I will not go soft! _She knew crushing this rock wouldn't help her problems, but it _did _make her feel slightly better. _I just wish I could crush that stupid kid._ She thought, a scowl making it's way onto her face.

She was about to crumble another stone, still outraged that _stones _never had the problem of growing soft when she was suddenly struck with a fascinating idea. _What if I didn't _just _use my army to get to Bella? What if I used it to help me extract revenge on that kid too? _

Yes. That would work. But Victoria could not (as much as she wanted to) make the plans herself. If she did, those… those _Cullens _would find out. So she set out to find the one person who could help her: Riley.

As she ran towards his location, she smiled. It was a happy smile, but what Victoria was thinking was _cruel _thoughts.

_Finally I'll have my revenge. And that boy will be made to suffer…_

Nico POV

Stupid ceiling. I hate ceilings. Why do they have to be so… ceilingy? Can't they at least try to be something different? It wasn't all ceilings I hated. Just this one. And the reason I hated it was because I had been staring at it all day! See, I couldn't do anything else, since I was all broken, and… sad… so all I could do was lay here. And stare. At the _ceiling. _So boring.

This kind of reminded me of the time my dad grounded me for letting Mrs. O'Leary attack Persephone's garden last year. All I could do was sit in my dark, gloomy, Underworld bedroom, and stare at the wall (Since just about every electronic device in existence either attracted monsters, or didn't work in the Underworld) … but at least then I could move. I'd have gladly taken being grounded again, if it meant that I could get out of these stupid casts!

No one else came to bother me throughout the day. I guess they just assumed I wanted to be left alone, which was true. But, as of this moment, I was so bored, I wouldn't even mind if someone like _Jason _came to talk to me.

Stupid Jason. He's so… _stiff. _I guess it's because he's Roman, but still… Would it kill him to walk a little less straight, and talk about things other than war? I swear, he likes war more than Ares himself! Freakish son of Jupiter.

I released another loud sigh, and closed my eyes, in a vain attempt at sleep. Maybe if I went to sleep, I could talk to Percy again, and tell him to hurry up and find me! How long did he have to take traveling across the country? I did it in five minutes! And Percy is supposed to be all 'strong' and 'powerful' and 'fearless'. Yeah right. I heard he still sleeps with a nightlight.

Shaking my head as much as I could with the obnoxious neck-brace on, I clenched my eyes shut tighter. The nightlight thing was probably just a rumor. I'd been in Percy's cabin loads of times, and I'd never seen one. Plus, Percy would never use one…

Percy POV

I awoke to the feeling of the sun shining in my eyes, through a crack in the curtains of my cabin. Feeling a smile slip onto my face, I quickly unplugged my nightlight, and tossed it under my bed, a precaution I now had to take ever since the Stolls had seen it, and told the entire camp about it.

Thankfully, no one had believed them, because, come on! They're the Stolls! Katie Gardner once told me that their all-time goal was to steal everything in camp twice! And they had already done it once…

"Percy!" said Annabeth's voice from outside the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah!" I said, sitting up all the way.

The door immediately opened, and Annabeth strode in. Her blonde hair was held out of her face in a loose pony-tail, and she was dressed in her usual jeans and camp T-shirt. Her gray eyes were bright and determined, like they always were whenever she had made a plan for something.

"I've thought about what you told me about Nico," she began, pushing the door shut behind her, "And I—You're still in bed?"

"Yes!"

She groaned. "Percy!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Whatever! Anyway, we're going to have to ask Chiron for a quest."

"… Well that much is obvious."

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you insulting me?"

"No!" I said quickly, holding up my hands in surrender. "I just thought that you were going to tell me how we were going to get Chiron to give us a quest. You know he doesn't just hand them out to us, not even if it's to find a missing camper."

"I know that! But I also know he'll give you and I a quest if we chose a certain camper as our third."

"Really?" I started to bounce with excitement. "Who? Grover? Awesome! It'll be just like old times—"

"No." she looked down. "Not Grover."

My brow furrowed. "Then who?"

"You're not going to like it, Percy."

"Who?" I repeated.

"Jason."

"WHAT?"

"Jason." She repeated, still refusing to meet my eyes.

"I heard you! But why Jason? Why not that creepy elf kid he hands out with? Leo?"

"Believe me, I don't want to take Jason either. But I heard Chiron telling one of the other campers that he thinks that you and Jason should spend more time together. He thinks it would give you a chance to sort out your differences. And what better chance to spend time together—"

"Than a quest." I finished for her. "But I don't _want _to spend time with that… that _blonde—"_

"Hey!" she snapped, scowling at me. "Don't insult blondes. I know you don't like Jason, but this is our only chance to save Nico! Are you really going to let a petty little feud keep you from saving your cousin?"

I sighed, and looked down, letting her words sink in. I couldn't do that to Nico. He had done so much for me ever since he and I had become friends. After all, it was _Nico _who had helped me escape from prison in the Underworld. It was _Nico _who had convinced his dad to fight in the Battle of Manhattan, changing the outcome of the war. It was _Nico _who had been there for me, and listened to me, even though I had a tendency to make rash and stupid decisions. I couldn't pass up a chance to help him, just because I didn't want to go on a quest with Jason.

I remembered the way he had looked at me when I spoke to him in that dream. He looked terrified. I wasn't going to leave him there. I _had _to save him.

"Ok." I said, making up my mind. "You go find Jason, and I'll get Chiron. We're going to get that quest."

Chiron POV

I was busy instructing my beginner's archery class on why it's pointless to hold your bow backwards, when Percy ran up to me, looking as though something was troubling him.

Now, even though my official title was 'Activities Director' I also acted as a guidance counselor for the campers whenever they had problems. So, I told my class to practice holding their bows the correct way, and turned my full attention to Percy.

"Is their something wrong?" I questioned, even though I already knew the answer. It was better to ask something, rather than demand the answer. Plus, I didn't think Percy would be very happy if I just said 'What is wrong with you?'

"Chiron," he said, taking a deep breath, and looking up at me with determination, and a little bit of fear in his vibrant green eyes. "Annabeth and I need a quest."

I groaned. "Percy. You already know that I can't just give a quest whenever a camper thinks that they need one!"

"I know, I know! But, I think I know where Nico is! I can save him!"

"Percy, as much as I would like to, I can't give you a quest based on what you think—"

"I know that too! That's why…" he sighed, and looked at the ground, seeming defeated.

"Yes?"

"That's why Annabeth and I decided that Jason should be the third member of the quest."

My jaw dropped. Percy was willingly offering to spend time with Jason? He wouldn't have done that unless he was completely sure of himself. After all, Jason _can _get pretty annoying… "Are you sure about this?" I said.

"Yes." That determined look was back in his eyes. "I am."

"Very well then." I tried to fight the smile that was trying to make its way on my face. I had always wanted an excuse to get Percy and Jason to spend more time together, and now I didn't need one! "You will consult the oracle, and depart in the morning. In the meantime I suggest you find Jason. He might not be as willing."

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I hope this makes up for all the time it took me to update. I'm going to try to put up the next segment really soon, since I already have some really good ideas on where I'm going with this story. I was lost for a minute there, but I think I've found my way again. So, please review. And I hope to see you soon!

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter sucks. I kinda wrote it in a hurry**


	7. IMPORTANT AN! PLZ READ!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, but things haven't been the best for me lately. I won't go into specifics, but just know that there's a reason for my absence. **

**For those of you who were wondering, Squedgie is gone. She died on August 3rd. We had to have her put down at the vet, because her tumor was making her organs fail. My parents tried to be supportive, but I know that they didn't understand why I was mourning over a pet. But thanks to all of you who were so kind and supportive throughout all of this. You really helped. **

**Anyway, let's try to be optimistic. I'm going to start updating my stories again soon, but I need your help. For the readers of Godly Pets: Rise of the Dark Dreamers, I already know what direction I'm going in for that story, so you don't need to worry. The same goes for those reading Vampire Perfect. But to the readers of A New Enemy, and The Son of Kronos, I need your help. I have no idea what to do next with those, especially Son of Kronos. **

**I'm not going to abandon them or anything, I just need your help. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen next, please tell me. I'd really appreciate your help. _Please _help. If you don't I don't know what I'll do next with the stories. **

**I guess that's all then. You can all carry on with your lives. Thanks for sticking with me! **

**~sweet-lovin-zombie**


End file.
